Again
by mishelliot
Summary: In their final moments, an epiphany was made. It's unfair for someone like himself to go on, so he would do whatever it takes to protect the only thing he has left.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

"It's time for this to end, Jack." A melancholic and relief filled sigh escaped the frowning lips of Leo. His eyes were heavy with the knowledge of what he knew must come next.

While it seemed that Leo was the one speaking, the actual man behind the words was none other than Oswald. Leo's body was only a tool to be used as a method in stopping Jack. Too consumed with grief to care about what the elder man did, Leo was in his own dark place as the previous Glen prepared to take down the tyrant he once called his best friend.

"I…am not sure who, or even what I am. But at least I'm not-" The blonde's back went rigid, his eyes closed tight as a gleeful smile erupted on his once distraught looking face.

"Well, well Glen. Did you think I'd let you hurt Oz for any longer without interfering? How ignorant of you. I can't let you cut up my precious new body!~" A cold laughter escaped from his lips. "Are you going to try to kill me Glen?" With another smirk Oz's delicate seeming fingers had conjured up the burgundy scythe once more. "I'd like to see you try."

Oswald took a step forward, eyes closing so he could concentrate. "Jabberwock," he uttered. The massive dragon appeared behind him instantly, prepared to do his master's bidding.

"Do you honestly believe that will be any sort of match with B-Rabbit's abilities?" Snickering Jack raised the scythe sprinting towards Oswald, easily dodging attacks made by the massive chain.

"I'm sorry _Glen _but I can't wait any longer! It's time for me to fulfill my promise to Lacie!" A triumphant smirk was now present on the possessed boy's face.

Oz and Leo sat imprisoned, they were just puppets being used in a show. It didn't matter to Oswald or Jack if their hosts got hurt, they only wanted to kill each other.

"Leo…" _I couldn't protect Alice, or Gil, or Elliot, or anyone that mattered. Now it's just you and I left. I'm going to be forced to kill you, aren't I? I don't want that to happen! You still have something left to care about. I'm…I can't have anything. I'll just end up hurting it, just like Jack said. I'm a monster…_

_I have to do something about this._

_I need to protect you._

_I want your life to be my greatest and only achievement._

Oz grimaced. "That's enough, Jack," he uttered. Focusing, the younger blonde put all of his concentration into taking back control of his stolen body. _Nothing belongs to me. _After a moment he could feel his limbs taking a solid form. Casting aside the scythe, Oz spoke. "Let me speak to Leo."

Taken aback by the sudden overture of power that Oz performed, Oswald nodded. _What is he thinking? _The man sunk back into Leo's subconscious thoughts, leaving the younger boy to speak to the blonde.

Startled, Leo spoke. "Oz-kun….I…" He was at a loss for words. His chest burned with pain from the already healing stab wound from a couple of hours before.

Alice had disappeared. Gilbert was unconscious. I caused him to lose everything…and he still wants to talk?

_Isn't he angry?_

"Don't say it, Leo." Tears in his eyes, Leo looked up confused. He met with the saddened green eyes of Oz. "That wasn't you. That was Glen. Don't blame yourself for anything. We both know Elliot wouldn't like that."

_Elliot…_

"Listen to me for a minute, alright? I know you're still grieving over Elliot. I know how much you're in. I understand everything. But you still want to find the Will of the Abyss, right? You still have something to live for. I…don't have anything. If I let this go on any longer, Jack will keep hurting people, innocent people. I…" Oz looked down, his eyes a bit watery. "I'll tell Elliot you said hi."

"Wait…Oz-kun!"

Leo was too slow.

The warm blood that was running through Oz's veins just a second ago was now splattered on the noirette's face.

Oz was dead.

He killed himself using one of B-Rabbit's chain.

The same one Jack had used earlier to impale Leo.

"No….not again!"

Agony filled screams echoed through the clearing for hours. The heartbroken Baskerville's wails continued on as he held his friend's corpse close to him. Tears were streaking his blood smeared face.

"Oz-kun…I need you."

Leo's voice was quiet as he spoke. "What do I do now? Without you or Elliot…is there even a need to go on?"

"_We have to stop the world from sinking into the Abyss."_

"What's the point?"

"_Oz died to protect you and this world. Do you want that to go in vein?"_

Slowly Leo stood up.

"But after I do that? What's the point?"

"_There is none."_

Leo looked up into the slate-grey clouds. Rain poured. "I'll see you again soon, Oz. Wait for me with Elliot."


End file.
